A Day In The Life Of Naruto Uchiha
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been married for 18 years and had 7 children. This is just another one of Naruto Uchiha's days. Brady Bunch concept.
1. Morning

**A Day In The Life Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Chapter 1 - Mornings**

"Get up!" Naruto called throughout the already bustling house. Children where playing every where but that yell was for the older and more lazy of the clan. A groan was heard when an older boy slumped down the wooden stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at my picture!" A child called. Naruto turned around to see Haruna with a picture of what she says is her family. She pointed out to her mother who was who.

"Thats very good Haruna. How about you stick it to the fridge and I'll go wake up the lazy bums." Naruto mentioned while trotting out of the busy kitchen. Naruto crept up to his eldest son's door and gave it a knock.

"Go away mom. I'm dead." He muttered and with a pissed off Naruto he splintered the door and there laid a scared Itachi. Naruto's face was crumpled up and steam was emitting from his ears.

"Down stairs. Now." Naruto ordered and Itachi quickly ran passed his mother scared shitless. Naruto smirked in triumph and exited the messy room. He walked down the hallway to his lovely husband's room. He knocked twice and entered. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine." Naruto murmured.

"Have the kids moved out yet?" Sasuke groaned while turning so his face was smothered in the pillow.

"N-no, their down stairs." Naruto stuttered, not quite understanding where Sasuke was coming from.

"Than leave me alone and I'll wake up when they leave." Sasuke finished and went back to sleeping. Naruto sigh bitterly and pushed Sasuke a bit. Naruto knew quite well not to frustrate Sasuke so he left the room and opened the door for his little baby girl stirring in her crib. He smiled as her sapphire eyes peered worryingly, looking for her mother. Naruto chuckled and picked her up.

"Hey hunny, are you awake?" Naruto cooed while prepping her on his hip. He turned to meet a dark glare from his oldest daughter Kanae.

"Mom." Kanae wordlessly said and Naruto had gotten the message. He followed the girl out of the room and walked down stairs to see his children running around. He sighed and gave the little girl to Kanae while rounding up the frantic children.

"Haruna! Hiroko! Tadashi! Get here right now!" Three heads turned around to see their mother with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes mommy?" The little Haruna asked sweetly. Naruto glared at her and she wasn't even phased. Hiroko and Tadashi stood behind the outspoken girl.

"You are going to get you lunches and leave immediately with Kanae and Kaname to the academy. You understand?" He asked with venom. The three cocky kids sighed but got their stuff together. Naruto lined up his children and tried to get everything in order.

"Mom, you forgetting someone?" Kanae asked as she held up her little sister. Naruto laughed and picked her up. He went to his youngest children to see if they were packed.

"Tadashi, do you have everything?" Naruto asked. The boy nodded, his raven hair swishing. Tadashi looks like the clone of his father. He has raven colored hair, black eyes and pale skin. The only thing he has from his mother Naruto, was his attitude. When it comes to attitude, Tadashi was just like Naruto.

"Of course mommy!" He cheerly stated and tugged on his bag. Naruto next moved to his daughter Haruna. She looked at to Naruto with an angry look in her black eyes.

"Whats wrong Haruna?" Naruto asked the red haired girl. She sighed and shook her head. Naruto could tell she was upset but decided not to say anything because he already had an headache coming. She smirked but looked beside to her brother.

"Mom, she's fine." Hiroko interupted and Naruto's attention moved to the raven haired boy. He had back hair like his father but azure eyes like his mother.

"Okay. Have you got everything for your first mission? Kunai, shurikan, scrolls?" Naruto asked worriedly while shifting the baby to one arm and snooping in Hiroko's pouches.

"It's fine Mom. I have everything." The boy smoothed out and Naruto began to feel relieved. He turned to his eldest daughter who was strapping her head protector on. Naruto smiled a loving grin and helped her put it on properly. She smiled a thanks with her blond hair whipping around herself as her black eyes stared up to her mother with the same love.

"Thanks Mom." She murmured and Naruto kissed her cheek and turned to her twin. Kanae's twin is Kaname. He has the same blonde hair black eyes and like Tadashi he has duck butt hair like his father.

"You two be good okay." Naruto ordered the troublesome two and they nodded solemnly. And finally Naruto stood in front of his eldest son. He was strapping on his steal arm protectors but his ANBU mask was getting in the way.

"Mom it's okay." He groaned as Naruto took it in his own hands and helped his son. Naruto looked up to see the glint of blue which where his eyes through the mask and raven hair tied up at the nape of his neck. He defiantly looked like his uncle Itachi.

"Itachi, I just want to help." Naruto tried to convince the stoic boy. Naruto walked back to take a look at his whole family to see if they where in order.

"Can we go now mom?" Kaname the impatient blond boy asked. Naruto smirked and waved the children off.

"Go." Was his only order and they all gathered up their belongings and left. Kanae and Kaname was taking Haruna and Tadashi to school and Itachi was taking Hiroko to the Hokage's office. Naruto watched in silence as his children left with a few 'Bye Mom' s in between. But his silence was cut short but a little cry coming from his arms. He looked at the baby and smiled.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Sasuke said from the stairs. Naruto whipped around and came face to face with his lover. The baby sniffed and giggled at the sudden movement.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you wake up?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke just shrugged while taking the baby out of Naruto arms and bounced her up and down. Naruto smiled tenderly and the scene.

"Come on Mommy, lets have breakfast." Sasuke murmured and bought Ayane to her high chair.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I don't know how I do it."

* * *

><strong>Re-uploaded! I had some problems before and took everything down. It was a sad time. And then I used all my courage to upload everything again! So here you have it!<strong>


	2. Lunch

**A Day In The Life Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Chapter 2 - Lunch**

"Isn't it great that it's just us three during the day?" Sasuke asked while Naruto put Ayane on his lap. He laced her hair together but it wasn't long enough so he let it drop.

"I guess, it's better than when we had Itachi, Kanae and Kaname together with us. Or when we had Tadashi with us while I was pregnant. He was so cheeky." Naruto chuckled at the memory while combing through little Ayane's golden locks. She was playing with a large metal spoon, big so she wouldn't choke herself.

"Yeah, if we knew the tricks of the trade back then, dealing with Itachi, Kaname and Kanae would have been a lot easier." Sasuke muttered while flicking through the channels. They were sitting on the lounge that they got from Tsunade for the commemoration of having their last baby. Well, that's what she wanted. Then Ayane came along so she gave up.

"Do you remember everyone's reaction to Itachi? I don't know weather it was because of the name or when he grew up we kept his hair long." Naruto questioned and Sasuke just shook his head and played with Ayane on Naruto's lap. When he was sick of leaning across Naruto Sasuke picked the girl up and she stood on his legs and they started to give each other kisses.

When Ayane gave Sasuke a kiss, Sasuke would give her two and she'd giggled loudly. "Lets have lunch." Sasuke mentioned as he'd won the kissing game.

"Yep sure." Naruto called and got up to go to the kitchen. Sasuke put Ayane on the floor and she pouted with those blue orbs glistening. Sasuke sighed in defeat and picked her up again. Everything was quiet and nice until a loud bang was heard. Every head turned towards the door where Hiroko stood with mud all over himself.

"Hiroko, whats wrong." Sasuke asked with his defense put up. Hiroko looked up to his father with terrified blue orbs just like his lover's. And they read 'Help'. Sasuke was about to follow Hiroko out of the house when Naruto tapped Sasuke shoulder. He turned around to see the blonds hands out. It didn't click yet but Sasuke could tell he wanted Ayane. Sasuke gave him the baby and left with Hiroko.

"Bye Mom!" Hiroko yelled behind him and the both of them sped off. Sasuke touched his son's shoulder and Hiroko looked up to his father. "It's Haruna. She was in class with Iruka Sensei and when he left Kanae was left in control. Seems like Haruna was upset about today so before they switched Haruna left the classroom and picked up Tadashi on the way. We don't know where they are and you being our Dad might be able to find them. I tried my Sharingan but I couldn't find them." Hiroko muttered swiftly while trying to avoid villagers.

"Is Kanae-"

"Of course but Dad, apparently she looked really upset. I think it's about today. No one payed attention." Hiroko insisted.

"Your right. Okay, I'll take a scope while you look for Kaname. He should be with his Genin team near Yokusi's farm. Hurry go!" Sasuke ordered and Hiroko left in a blink of an eye. Sasuke smirked at his son and how pleased he was with his son's progress.

"Dad!" Someone called. Sasuke turned around and came face to face with a blonde person with black eyes. Sasuke sighed and opened his arms before his daughter trampled him. He easily caught her and she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Whats wrong hunny?" Sasuke asked smoothly trying to sound like a Dad. She just buried her face in his chest and he sighed but rubbed her back in ease her tension.

"Haru...na and... Tadashi... are.. gone... 'Cause... Haruna... doesn-"

"Breath." Sasuke murmured when he separated her, arms length away. She covered her face but Sasuke wanted answers. She took her hands off and she stared at him with black, way too emotional eyes like his and tear tracks across her face. The blond girl had puffy eyes and her face was bright red.

"Haruna knows we forgot, but we didn't. She was so upset. And sh-she took Tadashi!'' Kanae explained before someone came with a poof. The two looked up to see Kaname with Hiroko in tow. Kaname took in the scene of his crying twin with their Dad.

"Kanae." Kaname muttered and dived in for a hug. Hiroko groaned while Sasuke produced a scroll from his arm.

"Stand back." Sasuke warned and everyone took a few steps back, not only to be safe, but to watch better. He opened the scroll and produced a pen. In a little box he wrote down 'Haruna'. Lastly he created a seal and smoke emitted from the scroll. Once it cleared Haruna was standing there crying.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled and ran towards Sasuke. She tackled him and started to cry. He just chuckled and held her close, watching her bouncy red hair whip around her, like fire. Sasuke glanced at Kaname and he'd known what his father wanted. Kaname went to the scroll and wrote down 'Tadashi' in on of the boxes. Like his father had done, he did the hand seals and in a puff of smoke a crying Tadashi was sitting on the ground. Kanae gasped and lept in for her little brother.

"Tadashi are you okay?" Kanae asked with a sigh of relief while stroking the boys raven hair. He just kept sobbing and sobbing and Kanae was just trying to sooth the crying boy. Sasuke glanced over to them and felt thankful that Tadashi was alright.

"Okay everyone, lets go home. I think Mommy might have lunch ready for us." Sasuke told his children and the 6 of them left in a blink of an eye.

"Mom! Where home!" Kaname called and Naruto stuck a head around the corner. He watched and saw Kaname walking beside Hiroko talking while Sasuke and Kanae where holding a sleeping Tadashi and Haruna. They gently put the unconscious bodies on the sofa and placed a blanket on them.

"Whats everyone doing here? Kaname, shouldn't you be on a mission with your team? Kanae, shouldn't you be teaching at the ninja academy? Hiroko, shouldn't you be on your mission with Kiba Sensei? And why is Tadashi and Haruna not at school but sleeping?" Naruto ranted and scolded his family while frantically making more food for them.

"Mom, relax would ya! It's very easy to explain, just give me the time and maybe you might just understand." Kanae yelled but soon lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake up her siblings.

"Okay, so, what happened." Naruto asked and he put the food on the plates. Then moved towards making a garden salad with plenty of tomatoes.

"So, Haruna ran away for obvious reasons and took Tadashi. I sent Hiroko here while I tried to search. Dad just did a jutsu and summoned them to us and we came home. Speaking of which, have you set up for tonight?"

"Yes I did. Relax Kanae." Naruto said sarcastically. He turned around and placed the salad on the table and went back to fry some salmon. They waited a bit and before Naruto called out for lunch, a little cry was heard from the other living room. They had got this room a a play room, but the children got older and they put a couch in there and a T.V. The room Haruna and Tadashi were sleeping in was the main room where all guests sit in.

"I'll get her." Sasuke groaned while making an effort of getting out of his seat.

"You'd think Dad was like 40, but his only 36. Why is he so lazy Mom?" Hiroko asked. Naruto laughed as he put the cooked salmon on everyone's plates. All his children gathered around the table and took what they wanted.

"Well, every since... The twins, your father was not bothered anymore. He was sick of kids. You two where about Ayane's age and Sasuke just turned into a lazy ass. But over time her became more, fatherly I guess. And when Kanae and Kaname where 2, Dad and I where 22. We started young." Naruto murmured with nostalgia. Everyone laughed about their father. "Can't say I blamed him. He was never really a person to move around unless he was on a mission. And I guess a stay at home dad was sorta a mission, but it wasn't so bad after all."

"What are we talking about over here?" Sasuke asked as grumpy as the girl in his arms.

"Nothing Dad."

"It's nothing..."

"Daddy, why would be talking about you?"

"Mom, you need to be quite once in your life."

"Hiroko! Mom's hurt." Naruto pouted in his goofy way. This caused everyone to laugh and Ayane just stayed upset. "Okay, lets have some lunch and after we'll set up for Haruna. I know she's upset so this will be more fun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So Hiroko, I heard you got your eyes set on that blond girl, Inoya was it? Anyway, the one with blonde hair, black eyes." Kaname smirked at the boy and Hiroko grew one million shades redder.

"Score for Hiroko. So Inoya, isn't she Ino and Sai's daughter?" Naruto asked while Hiroko put his hands in front of his face.

"Hey isn't she also on your team, and with that pink haired guy. I think you've got competition." Kaname continued and Hiroko was about to throw all his food at Kaname and his mother in a second.

"Guys shut up!"

* * *

><strong>Second Chapter! Enjoy you crazy people.<strong>


	3. Evening

**A Day In The Life Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Chapter 3 - Afternoon**

Everyone was doing what they'd normally do on the afternoons but started a bit sooner because of the whole Tadashi and Haruna ordeal.

"Hey Mom, when Itachi coming home?" Kaname asked while sharpening his kunai. Naruto turned away from the Ayane on the ground and looked up at his son.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that his coming home before that." Naruto replied vaguely in case Haruna was spying on them. Naruto turned back to Ayane but found her waddling towards Hiroko who picked her up.

"Mom!" A voice called through out the house. All of a sudden Kanae bursted in the room and looked up to her mother who was having a nice coffee.

"What is it Kanae?" The blond asked the other. Kanae's black eyes narrowed but soon lit up and ran towards him. She shoved the papers she had in her hands on the table and this made Naruto confused as what she wanted him to do.

"Mom, I don't know any of these questions! How could that be? I'm a jounin for crying out loud!" Kanae complained while her twin sighed and picked himself up from the couch and looked at the papers she had. He sighed and slung an arm around her.

"Sorry sis, I have no idea. I think that the kids didn't even know the answers. Hey, where did these come from?" Kaname asked while looked to his stressed out twin. She scratched her head and looked up at Kaname.

"The latest chuunin exams. Even if those kids got in, I still had to tally up their scores for their sensei's and Ibiki. These scores even go towards the result and is question if the kids get through to being Chuunin. Mom, you've got to help me." Kanae begged and Naruto hushed his stressing daughter. He looked over the test and looked up at the names of the people who had done them. He flicked through the pile until he found a page that had neat script on the page. He looked up the the line where the students had to write their names and smiled.

"This is the answer sheet." Naruto simply said while putting it on top of the pile. Kanae lifted an eyebrow confused but sighed and picked up the pile. She looked at the name and gasped. She could not believe it.

"What the hell? Dad's not a chuunin?" Kanae asked when she realised the name was 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Naruto laughed at his daughters reaction and nodded. She 'hn'ed' like her father and ascended the stairs.

"So why did Dad have to do the chuunin exams?" Kaname asked while going back to the couch they call 'Tsunade couch' because of the baby story.

"Well, he was a supervisor. Though he did the real answers for the questions. You father's a Special jounin. You can relax. Though I think he said he wanted to be in ANBU again. He could help Itachi, you never know." Naruto explained to his son and went back to his coffee. Not long after he heard sobbing from his little boy. Naruto sighed and got up to the living room to see Sasuke holding Tadashi and Haruna sitting on the lounge in a fetal position. Naruto smirked and walked up to her.

"Haruna, whats wrong baby?" Naruto asked his sad daughter. She pouted and looked away, not answering her mother. Naruto sighed and tucked her bangs behind her ears. Sasuke saw Tadashi wanted to go so he let him. Sasuke followed the boy that looked just like himself through to the kitchen.

"Mom, Ayane needs a nappy change!" Hiroko yelled from across the room. Naruto looked up and saw Hiroko hold his baby arms length away with his nose scrunched up.

"Okay, give her to Kanae or Dad!" Naruto called back and he did just that. Naruto looked back to his daughter. "Tell me." Her murmured lovingly but demanding. She looked up to her mother that she loves so much, and her black eyes started to well up. She looked away and made sure her red hair blocked her mother view. Naruto sighed but rubbed the little girls back.

"Mommy..." Haruna muttered and Naruto just hugged her closer.

"When you finished crying, tell Mommy what happened. Are you getting bullied?" Naruto asked internally laughing. He knew what was wrong with her but she didn't know any better. It was cruel but he knew that she was old enough to take it. He was upset of what he was doing, but he knew that she'd be very happy soon.

"Today, it's my-"

"Mom! Dad drenched Ayane in baby powder! The whole room is white!" Hiroko yelled and a giggly Tadashi skipped into the room. Naruto looked at his youngest son, and shook his head with a chuckle. Somehow he knew this was little Tadashi's doing. That kid could pull the best pranks like his mother.

"Okay I'm coming!" Naruto called while leaving Haruna in the same position as before. He looked back and went back to the task at hand. He walked through the kitchen, up the stairs and into Ayane's room. And when he entered, he gasped audibly. Hiroko wasn't lying. The room was white. Naruto couldn't believe that today had to be the day that Tadashi would get up to his usual antics. Naruto sighed but chuckled at his white family. Sasuke had power all over himself, as did a half naked Ayane. She was giggling her little heart out and Sasuke didn't seem too happy.

"Don't tell me." Sasuke muttered while quietly exiting the room. Soon after Naruto could hear Sasuke voice boom across the house, "TADASHI!"

Naruto and Ayane started to laugh more and started to fix everything up. Naruto first started with washing up Ayane and looked for some non-white clothes. When he painfully realised he couldn't find any, her just let her run around the house in her nappies. "Mom, why is Ayane running around- Woah." Kanae asked but was interrupted by taking in her little sister's room. "Don't tell me." Kanae laughed while grabbing a wet cloth and started to wipe down the room.

"Yeah, your guess is as good as your father's." Naruto smirked while throwing all the clothes into the hamper. The two of them kept cleaning until they thought that the room had more color than when they found it. Naruto had no choice but dress Ayane in her party clothes that he left in the laundry after he ironed it. They entered the room and found Sasuke smirking on the lounged with fresh clothes and washed hair. When you turned you could see a struggling Tadashi tapped with silver duck tape on the wall.

"Dad!" Kanae yelled when she found her little brother in that state. Tadashi struggled more, his dark eyes scanning the room looking for the familiar voice.

"Don't free him, or I'm tapping you up too." Sasuke warned and Kanae said nothing and left to go to the kitchen. Itachi had come home from guard duty to find his little brother tapped to the wall. "Don't ask." Sasuke ordered and Itachi put his hair in front of his face, trying to hide his humor to his little brother expense. Naruto heard Itachi's footsteps and ran downstairs to meet him.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itach!- Tadashi?" Naruto gasped when he saw his 6 year old son tapped to the wall. He immediately glared at Sasuke as he knew that he was the culprit to this child abuse. "Care to explain, hunny?" Naruto seethed. Sasuke merely looked up at his wife and back to the T.V.

"My son's need to be scolded and disciplined when they do something wrong. You, handle the girls. So go into the living room and take care of Haruna." Sasuke said emotionlessly and nodded them away. But Naruto was not happy to be ordered around by the man to duck tapped his son to the wall for pulling a prank who by the way was only 6.

"Don't you fu-freaking dare speak to me like that you bastard!" Naruto shrieked and Sasuke's eyes widened at the tone he was giving him. Itachi slipped out of the room quickly, not wanting to get in the middle of his parent's fight. Naruto glared at his husband of 18 years.

"Naruto, relax. I was only kidding." Sasuke soothed while slowly getting up from the couch. Tadashi's black eyes looked around the room, watching his parent's. His raven hair also flung around his face.

"Sasuke, get him down, right, now. Or I'll never have fun with you ever again. And you can make your own freaking dinner!" Naruto yelled while following the path his oldest son took out of the room. Sasuke sighed and looked at the wall where his son gave him a worried look. Sasuke chuckled but took the sticky tape off and Tadashi smirked when he took the tape recorder out of his shirt.

"We'll show mommy!" Tadashi yelled while hugging his father. Sasuke laughed a bit louder at his son's reaction. The resemblance between them was unmistakable. They even had the same duckbutt hairstyle. Naruto was happy that his son would be identical to his father.

On the other side of the house, Itachi was at the table downing the leftovers from lunch. Naruto sighed as he saw his son eating like a maniac. "Slow down, you'll choke." Naruto sighed. Itachi gazed up at his mother with the same azure eyes. He sighed and put the chopsticks down.

"Mom, I think that Dad has done his best to raise us, I mean, if I did what Tadashi did, I'd probably get one thousand years of death on me. So, I think that he wasn't being mean or anything, I just think he was doing what he thought was right. As for the bit about telling you to take care of Haruna, that was a bit rude of Dad." Itachi, Naruto's eldest and wisest child explained. Naruto sighed and sat down at the table with him.

"Mommy? Itachi? Whats wrong?" A voice asked and the said men turned to see their daughter or little sister, standing with tear tracks running down her face. She sighed and took out a chair for herself.

"I think Mommy and Daddy should kiss and make up. That's what you do all the time. But the last time you did that, Ayane was born. So maybe you should hold hands or something." Haruna explained to her mother who was shocked in what he heard. He thought that she was going to be upset all day and be happy later, but she turned out coming around and getting over it.

"You know what Haruna, I think your right. Mom, you and Dad need to hold hands again." Itachi said innocently while Naruto just laughed. Itachi smirked and high-fived his sister. She smiled a brilliant smile at her happy family. Soon Sasuke came through the door holding Tadashi, his clone-son.

"We need to get ready." Sasuke called and everyone nodded except for Haruna. She looked up to her mother questionably.

"Mommy, what are we getting ready for?" She asked and Naruto just shrugged and sent her off to her room to wear the dress he picked out for her. She just slumped her shoulders but did as her mother said.

"They're all here." Sasuke muttered after he knew his daughter was out of hearing range. Everyone got up and dressed into their party clothes.

* * *

><strong>Damn I love this family. Why can't they make an episode of this!<strong>


	4. Night

**A Day In The Life Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Chapter 4 - Night**

"Everyone! Be quiet! Mom's bringing her down now!" Kanae yelled as the lights where off and everyone was hiding in the Uchiha garden. Naruto was walking into the house looking for his daughter Haruna. He couldn't find the red head anywhere.

"Haruna!" He yelled and a small giggle was heard. Naruto looked behind him and saw Haruna giggling. Naruto smirked but was worried in case she found out what they where planning. Naruto raised an eyebrow and she pointed to the front door.

"Nobody's here and it's so quiet!" She giggled and Naruto sighed in relief. He lifted his daughter up on his shoulders and took her out to the back yard. He plopped her down and she looked around confused.

"Haruna don't go down the stairs until I open the lights. You'll trip." He lied but the girl waited. Shuffling was heard from the distance. All the older kids and adults groaned. Naruto quickly flipped the light and it illuminated their back yard. There were rows of tables filled with food. And family.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called. All the people Haruna ever knew since she was a child till now jumped out of tree's or under tables. Some released their invisibility jutsu or some just came out from the trunk of tree's.

"Happy birthday hunny." Sasuke called from behind them. Haruna turned and saw Sasuke with his arms open and a happy smiled planted on his face. Haruna's black eyes lightened as she ran into her Father's arms.

"I'm so happy!" She yelled while everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry we lied to you all day." Hiroko apologized to his younger sister. She shook her head and smiled at all her friends around her. All the parents where sitting in their section and the rest of the kids were talking near the tree's.

"It's okay Hiroko! This was the best birthday party ever!" Haruna yelled cheerfully and everyone laughed together. Kaname came through the doors of the house with Ayane on his hip. Haruna looked at him and he came up to the tree where the children where located.

"Kanae is coming out with you birthday cake. Mom needs you to help set up birthday girl." He whispered and all the children started to whisper to each other. Haruna got up and walked towards her mother who was placing a table cloth on the table. He turned around when he heard his daughter coming towards him.

"Mommy. Kaname said you need help." She stated and he nodded. Naruto looked around and pointed to Ino and Sakura who where talking about their husbands. Naruto groaned a bit to know he was in that conversation a few moments ago.

"Go ask Aunt Sakura for the napkins and plates." He ordered and Haruna happily skipped towards her favourite Aunt. She tapped the pink haired woman's shoulder and she turned around to see the birthday girl.

"Hey big girl! Your 9 today for the next year!" Sakura laughed and Ino spotted napkins and plates.

"Yeah, well actually-"

"Does Mommy want these?" Haruna's Aunt Ino asked. She nodded contentedly and pranced back to her mother who was taking another gulp of soda.

"Mommy! I got you them!" Haruna called and her mother turned around with a big grin on his face. She handed them to him and he piled them up. She looked around for her friends and saw them all huddled around Itachi. The young girl had gotten suspicious and walked up to them stealthily. She peered an ear in and heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Alright everyone?" Itachi whispered and all the kids cheered a yes. They broke away and Haruna walked up to her oldest brother.

"Itachi, what are you planning?" She asked innocently. Itachi looked at her gaze and smirked. All he did was fling her off like a fly and continued to walk in the direction of the house, probably helping Kanae.

"Nothing much. Go back to our friends or something." He told her and entered the house. She glared at the older boy but was dragged away from Aoi Hyuuga. He was tall like Hiroko but the same age as Haruna. He had the byakugan but unusual long blue hair. It wasn't raven like Sasuke's hair but a ocean blue.

"Aoi, what are you guys doing? Is it another surprise?" Haruna asked sweetly. Aoi blushed a bit and looked away. Haruna pouted and walked up to another one of her friends and asked them the same question. "What where you talking about?" She asked and that friend also turned her down. The red haired girl was furious because she was confused.

"Haruna! I have the cake!" Kanae her older sister called. Haruna jumped up and ran towards her cake. She looked over the cardboard and saw a white cake with orange frosting. In the middle was a picture of her whole family. Her Mother and Father was standing at the back and beside them where the twins. In the middle of her parents was Hiroko and her. Next to Haruna was her little brother Tadashi, she was holding his hand. And next to Hiroko was Itachi sitting down with Ayane in his lap. And around the cake read 'Happy 9th Birthday Haruna!'

"Wow!" Haruna exclaimed when she laid her eyes on the cake. Naruto smirked and took the cake off Kanae. Everyone gather around the table while Sasuke made a minor fire jutsu to light up the candles. All nine of them. Itachi went around and handed all the kids something. Haruna tried to lean over and see what it was but they hid it sooner then she could see.

"Okay everyone! When I count to 3, start singing!" Sasuke called. "1, 2, 3!"

"Happy Birthday To You!-  
>Happy Birthday To You!-<br>Happy Birthday Dear Haruna!-  
>Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone sung and Haruna was filled with happiness. Before she could blow out the candles, all the children took out what they had in their hands. It was party poppers and they let them rip in fornt of everyone. Pop Pop Pop! When the plastic tubes and colorful strings sprung out. Everyone laughed happily.<p>

"Oh! This reminds me! Everyone! We have an announcement!" Naruto called to the group of people. They looked up at him and so did Sasuke. Everyone was confused but Naruto had a sly smile to his face. "I'm pregnant!" He yelled and everyone groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke growled but Naruto just shrugged.

"You cannot be serious Mom." Itachi groaned out but Naruto just laughed at he comment.

"No, I'm just stirring with you guys. I'm not pregnant. But you should have seen the look on your faces!" Naruto yelled and almost everyone laughed. The only people who didn't laugh where the Uchiha's excluding Naruto.

"That, was not funny." Kanae and Kaname muttered simultaneously.

Naruto got everyone washed up and ready for bed. Sasuke went to bed earlier as he had a mission the next day. So he finished with the washing up of his youngest daughter and put her to sleep. He went to his youngest son's room next. "Tadashi?" He called out but no one answered. Naruto crept up to the boy's bed and kissed his forehead. He walked out of that room and into his birthday girl's room. He looked at her lying in her bed with her pyjama's hiking up her torso. Naruto snickered and pulled it down while kissing her forehead.

"Mommy?" She murmured and Naruto just hushed the girl while stroking her hair. He exited her room and when into his gennin son's room. He was lying in his bed soundlessly and snoring a bit. Naruto sighed happily and gave his a kiss to his forehead. The mother of the house moved to his twin's room and saw they sleeping happily in their queen sized bed. Naruto chuckled at the memory of them two hating to be apart. He walked up to Kanae and kissed her forehead. She smiled and peak out of her eyelashes.

"Aren't we getting a bit old for this?" She asked her mother and he just shook his head and moved to his blond son's forehead. Kaname groaned at the contact but Naruto just ruffled his hair when he moved.

"Mom, stop that." He grumbled out and Naruto only sighed.

"Your getting too big. Can't your Mom give you a kiss once and a while?" He asked and the two of them shook their head indicating a 'No'. Naruto pretended like he was hurt and pretended to cry.

"Mom, it doesn't work on us anymore. Lucky if it works on Hiroko." Kaname complained and shuffled in the bed. Kanae let out a free giggle and moved a bit for her brother. Naruto's eyes narrowed at them and her eldest daughter smirked.

"Your mean." He called and stuck a tongue out. The twins just chuckled and went back to sleeping. Then he moved to his oldest son's room located near Ayane's. He opened the closed door and peered in. Itachi was sitting on his bed sharpening a kunai.

"Hey Mom." He murmured. Naruto smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Whats got you up?" He asked and Itachi kept sharpening his kunai. Naruto got angry when he wasn't replying. "Tell me." He tried to say soothingly.

"I, I don't like it. I don't like how I have two Dad's and everyone else has got an actual Mom." He explained and that made Naruto take a few seconds to sink in. He looked at his son who continued sharpening the blade. Naruto sighed and took it out of his hand.

"Itachi, I know you don't like it, but after 18 years, wouldn't you think you would have gotten over it?" He asked but Itachi just looked away producing another kunai knife. He continued to sharpen that. Itachi couldn't look up at his mother, knowing he was acting like a child. But he was upset. He wanted a Mom and Dad. He did have them, but they where both male.

"But Mom. After tonight, I realised how different we are. I mean, two men can't bear children. We look so wired, looking like you and Dad. I just feel awkward to know that our family defies the force of nature. And it would be better to have a female Mom to actually go to advice for about girls. You wouldn't know because you like boys." He muttered and Naruto just sighed while taking the second knife.

"Look. I find it upsetting that you find it embarrassing that you have two Dad's. But, you have to remember that your lucky to have parents at all, and to be alive. I never had any parents to begin with, and Dad's parents where killed by your uncle. But we still thank them for giving us life." Naruto explained to the humiliated boy. But he'd gotten the idea of what his mother was trying to say. Itachi nodded and tucked himself under the covers.

"Okay then, night Mom." He called out and Naruto smiled and lent over and gave his eldest son a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh and about girls, ask your father. If you remember, his bi sexual." Naruto mentioned and Itachi yelled and pushed him out of his room.

"Mom! I didn't want to know that!" He yelled. Naruto laughed as the boy tried to shove him out.

"Okay Okay, I love you! Night!" He called behind his shoulder and walked into his own room that he shares with Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him in the bed.

"Thank goodness. I need my comforter." He muttered in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and kissed his husband's head.

"No way. Go to sleep, I'm tired." Naruto scolded but they held each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><strong>Dawwww a nice ending. I decided that this would be a friday night because I don't know anyone who has a party in the middle of the week.<strong>


End file.
